


you took my hand and danced with me

by GirlOfSaltAndStars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Related, Dancing, Dialogue Light, Emotions, M/M, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson-centric, Slow Dancing, Steve Rogers Feels, Timeline What Timeline, Unresolved Romantic Tension, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlOfSaltAndStars/pseuds/GirlOfSaltAndStars
Summary: Sam teaches Steve to dance
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Valentines Day Gift Exchange 2020





	you took my hand and danced with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> Title from a song. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this treat!

The soft music was drifting from a speaker in the corner of Sam’s small apartment. The table had been pushed back, with their beers still on it, abandoned in the wake of Sam’s impromptu decision to teach Steve to dance. Sam couldn’t believe it, he’d thought Steve was messing with him when he’d said that he had never learned to dance. 

Sam was hard-pressed to believe that Captain America, who had done several rather...interesting press tours, couldn’t dance. 

(“I just punched fake Hitler while the girls kicked” Steve had protested “I just marched, there was no dancing involved!”) 

He also had a hard time believing that Steve Rogers, the jack of all trades that the man was, couldn’t at least slow dance. 

Sam was sure that Steve was messing with him and would never, ever actually dance with Sam. 

But Steve had relented, far more easily than Sam had expected (Sam had thought then, that Steve was going to show Sam was up on the skill level which would be nothing new). Then they started dancing

Or at least Sam did. 

Steve was telling the truth and Sam’s foot had the bruises to prove it. Steve didn’t really know where to put his hands, he didn’t know how to move to the beat, and he was as stiff as a board, holding himself like he was going to fight someone, not dance with them. In short, Steve was actually a terrible dancer and Sam now had to teach him how to dance. 

Sam didn’t mind though, for a whole list of reasons. He wasn’t above admitting that at the top of the list was that he did enjoy being better at something than Captain freaking America, thank you very much.

It also didn’t hurt that it got him a chance to be close to Steve, to have his hands on him, to pull their bodies close and- ok so sue him if he was just a little drunk and maybe a little in love.  
\--  
They started slowly each time. When they’d quit or Steve would really get out of rhythm Sam stopped it and started the process over, Sam positioned Steve’s warm, strong hands, where they should go, resting on Sam’s waist and the other clasped tightly in his own. (sam tried not to think about it, tried to think about the dance, the rhythm, and keeping his feet out from under Steve’s, which was easier said than done) 

“Now, relax Steve '' Sam said, trying to give Steve the easy grin he gave Vets who weren’t sure if they belonged at the VA ``This isn't a fight, it’s just dancing. Keep your form but relax man, step in closer to your partner” 

Steve looked hesitant, unsure and Sam was worried for a moment that he might bolt- might stop it, but he stepped closer and tried to drop his shoulders, but the tension was still there wound like a coil. IT was a start though. 

“Let’s try to do a little dancing now, ok?” Sam said, “It’s a simple one, two, three, dance, in rhythm with the music. We are gonna start slower though, so just follow me for once, oh fearless leader.” 

Steve muttered something so quiet that Sam’s ears almost didn’t catch what he’d said anything. It sounded suspiciously snarky, but Sam let it go, in favor of pulling Steve just a little closer. HE would take the contact while he could get it. 

“One,” Sam said, taking the first step as Steve hesitantly followed him “Two, Three. Good.” 

Sam continued to count, trying to focus on that, not the heat radiating from the supersoldier. Steve ran hotter than the average person and Sam relished being in his warmth, could feel it radiating into his skin through the hand on his waist. Sam glanced at Steve’s face and it was a mask of deep concentration. Steve’s brows were furrowed and he was staring as intently at their feet as he would any battle plan or map. Maybe with more concentration because God knew that Steve wasn’t always actually very good at looking at plans about himself, the impulsive bastard. Sam couldn’t help the goofy smile on his face. Damn it, he shouldn’t have had these beers. He was an affectionate drunk and he knew it. 

“Let’s speed up just a little, get in beat with the music,” Sam said and moved his pace up. Steve’s body tense as he moved to keep up. 

“Good, Steve- shit man!” Sam cursed loudly and Steve winced. His foot landed soundly on Sam’s and since his movements were more like stomps. 

“Sorry Sam, I’m hopeless,” Steve said, throwing his hands up in the air. HE paced to the other side of the room “I can fight, I can run, I can jump out of planes without a parachute-” 

Sam pulled his back close, though this time Steve’s hands found their way to the positions without Sam’s guidance and he was closer than he was before. Sam started to move again, to the music. Ir was an exceptionally slow song, making it easy to move to the beat while keeping it attainable for Steve. 

Steve was still stiff, still staring at the floor but relaxed with just a little as the next song, something old and soft and more romantic than was probably necessary for the occasion, started to play. 

They moved slowly and Steve’s feet were more sure, mostly landing where they were supposed to. After a moment of silence, where Sam didn’t dare break Steve’s concentration- not even to comment on the form or anything- Steve spoke softly “I’m sorry about your feet Sam.” 

Sam laughed softly, “It’s ok, I promise that I can take it” 

Steve gave him a look “I know Sam, but still. I can’t believe that dancing is hard.” 

“Aw, it ain’t that bad '' Sam said shaking his head “It’s all about feeling the music, about feeling your partner. It’s about feeling, not just the counting and skill” 

Steve gave Sam another strange look, “I don’t think it’s that easy for me Sam.”

Sam shrugged and smiled “It seems to me that you’re finally getting the hang of it.” 

Steve looked shocked to realize that he’d been dancing successfully. “I think I just have a good partner” 

“Damn right you do” Sam teased lightly, though he secretly basked in the praise just a little. “You’d still be tripping over your two left feet without me.” 

Steve looked like he might want to say something else, but instead, he smiled, a smile that made Sam’s insides feel warm. “Yeah, I probably would” 

Sam didn’t know how long Steve would dance with him. Hell, he didn’t know how long Steve would put up with him in general (he feared one day, that Steve would find Bucky and replace Sam with someone who could understand him in a way Sam couldn’t.). But he would take this. The half-drunk swaying in his apartment, the bruised toes, and the warmth of Steve’s hands on him, even for just one night. He wanted more, he would have it, hopefully, but for tonight, that was enough.


End file.
